


Universidad de Etheria

by Jacquelyn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/F, Humor, Romance, Ship, University, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquelyn/pseuds/Jacquelyn
Summary: En la loca universidad de Etheria pasarán un sinfin de cosas sus estudiantes. ¿Hablará Adora con Catra para recuperar su amistad? ¿Bow y Glimmer tienen algo entre manos? ¿Entrapta explotara la escuela en su clase de química?... Tal vez la ultima no, porque la historia debe continuar.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Scorpia (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak, Frosta & Perfuma & Mermista, Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie & Mermista, Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	1. Primera clase

_ "¿Catra?" escuchaba esa voz. Esa voz la reconocía bien. "'¿Acá vive Catra?" volvía a hablar esa persona. _

_ "¿Qué necesita?" respondía mi compañera Scorpia. "La ando buscando desde hace años" respondió Adora. _

_ "Hola Adora" respondí a sus llamados caminando desde el pasillo hacia el living donde estaba la puerta de entrada hacia el dormitorio. "Después de 8 años, ¿Qué te trae por acá?" _

_ "Catra, te busqué tanto tiempo" decía al borde de las lágrimas aquella rubia alta haciendo el ademan de abrazarme, pero di un paso atrás. _

_ "No no no Adora... me abandonaste, ¿recuerdas?" _

Desperté, producto del griterío de Scorpia hacia Entrapta y supuse por el olor que algo se estaba quemando. Entrapta había modificado la tostadora y todas las barras de pan salían más quemadas de lo habitual. En el medio, una versión chica de la cabeza de Entrapta aparecía.

"Intente... hacer pancitos tostados con mi carita" decía una apenada Entrapta mientras que sacaba las herramientas para intentar solucionar el problema.

"Deberías intentar comprar cosas para hacer experimentos" sugerí frotándome los ojos.

"¡Buenos días Catra!, iba a hacerte el desayuno, pero..." comentaba feliz Scorpia. Aquella chica me quería tanto desde los primeros días que dejé que se acercara y parecía no separarse de mí.

"No pasa nada" dije entrando al baño, "vamos a tomar un cafecito y así desayunamos ligero. Total, hoy pasamos por la cafetería escolar que es súper barata"

"¿Te preparo uno, Cat?" decía Scorpia esperando el regaño de la castaña. "Si, por favor" respondí media dormida.

"...y no me digas Cat" es lo que hizo sonreír a Scorpia.

Entrapta había terminado de desarmar el aparato y encontró cual era el problema. "Como aumenté la potencia de la tostadora se me olvidaron poner unos circuitos de más, je" se reía entre dientes, sintiendo la mirada de Scorpia en su espalda. "¡Pero para la merienda esta todo solucionado!"

"Merienda... Catra, ¿vos de qué hora a qué hora tenes clases hoy?" preguntó la peliblanco. Terminé de lavarme los dientes y fui hacia la cocina. "Ni idea, como a las 12. Nos tenemos que juntar en la cafetería que seguro hay cola"

"Si" respondió mientras batía el café, "seguro hay cola de una hora y media por lo que me comentaron. Yo termino un poco antes, así que es probable que reserve nuestros dos lugares con anterioridad" comento. "Recorda que una persona solo puede reservar máximo para dos personas, y tiene que hacer la fila para las dos"

"Anotado".

"Yo voy a tener todo el día clases" dijo Entrapta y cruzamos miradas con Scorpia. "¿Todo el día?"

"Si, es que no me podía decidir las materias, así que me anote en muchas, de hecho, ya debería estar empezando una, así que... ¡adiós!" dijo corriendo hacia la puerta después de mirar su celular y se fue dejando la tostadora abierta en el medio de la mesa. Nos terminamos el café y cada una partió hacia el edificio de su facultad correspondiente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la universidad veía a diferentes grupos de estudiantes medio dormidos cada uno como zombi yendo a su catedra. Me daba hasta un poco de gracia. Vi pasar un auto de lujo hacia mi destino, y vi bajar a  _ aquella _ rubia junto a su hermanastra con el pelo de colores.

"Que suerte tienen algunos" pensaba.

Al pasar por la universidad me di cuenta que quedaba tiempo todavía, así que vagamente subí los escalones hasta el segundo piso y me dirigí al aula 2-11. Me senté y saqué mi cuaderno de ideas, donde anotaba letras de canciones que se me iban pasando por la cabeza.

_ "No dejas morir a nadie  _ _  
_ _ Y vas sembrándonos ilusiones  _ _  
_ _ Tú no sabes lo que causas  _ __  
_ Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta  _ _  
_ __ Haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia"

Escribía como una estúpida mientras pensaba en… dios, ya para Catra.

Detrás mío podía escuchar la voz de distintos compañeros hablando bajo. Una voz aguda se hacía notar más que el resto, la voz que creía que era de brillitos.

"Adora" decía susurrando no tan bajo, "todo va a estar bien" decía intentando calmar a su amiga. Me di vuelta para verlas y ahí estaban, sentadas una al lado de la otra. No podía verle la cara, pero definitivamente era Adora, su compañera de primaria y su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Su compañera, creo que se llamaba Glimmer, era su hermanastra, ya que cuando tenían 8 años a Adora la adoptaron de su orfanato que compartía conmigo y la cambiaron de escuela a una bastante más prestigiosa.

Me quedé mirando a Adora hasta que se escuchó un "Bienvenidos a la Universidad de Etheria" delante de ella. Al ver hacia adelante, vio a un holograma de unos dos metros y medio de una mujer que no poseía muchas emociones. "Me conocerán como Light Hope, soy la responsable de vuestra cátedra y actualmente están viendo un holograma ya que estoy descansando de una severa enfermedad."  _ Perfecto, ni un día sin suplente _ pensaba yo. "Hoy tienen clases de Introducción a la historia de las artes por el doctor y responsable de las cátedras relacionadas con historia Micah."

Había oído tanto hablar de Micah Luna. Además de ser el padre adoptivo de su... ex mejor amiga, era también uno de los historiadores más famosos del país. Me pareció genial poder tener unas clases con él.

Esta es una experiencia única para cualquier estudiante de la universidad, por lo que no se asombren si hay oyentes dispuestos a tomar nota de esta clase introductoria. Aprovechen antes de que un reemplazo sea programado. ¡Mucha suerte, estudiantes!" dicha esta frase levantando los brazos, el holograma desapareció, dejando a un profesor que Adora y Glimmer conocían bastante bien, que era su padre.

"Aarrgh, esquive las carreras para no tener clases con él" le susurró a Adora, la cual rio suavemente, "Recuerda que es un profesor subtitulo hasta que encuentren al profesor que será encargado de la clase" respondió Adora suavemente para no interrumpir la clase.

Escuché el pequeño dialogo de la señorita brillantina y se me hirvió la sangre. Tener clases con él era todo un honor, y más si la clase era sobre historia del arte. Prefirió solo sonreír forzosamente sabiendo que nadie la estaba viendo.

"Buenas tardes alumnos" Micah esperó la respuesta de su clase antes de continuar. "Como acaba de decir Light Hope, mi nombre es Micah Luna, Licenciado en Historia y doctorado en diferentes áreas incluyendo parte de la historia de las artes. Voy a tomar asistencia para ir conociendo a los nuevos alumnos y además porque soy de tomar doble asistencia, tanto como al inicio de la clase como al final, así que no intenten retrasarse o irse de la clase antes de que termine."

"Uy, qué exigente" dijo una atrevida alumna.

Muchos alumnos se sorprendieron de su insolencia, los más confiados se rieron. Al mirar quien fue, veo que es una persona más adulta que el resto de jóvenes que se encontraban en la catedra.

"Los oyentes no deberían de participar, Licenciada Aimee, y menos dar un mal ejemplo hacia la juventud que está empezando" dijo Micah, sorpresivamente no molesto por aquel comentario. Supuse que se conocían de antes, y que era algo típico de ella molestarlo a él.

"Ahora sí, tomare asistencia solo a los que están anotados. Si hay algún alumno cursando la materia y no menciono su nombre, acérquese al finalizar la clase."

Empezó, obviamente, con Adora. La lista alfabéticamente por los nombres con todas las materias donde ella estaba iba a ser un horror, con lo que la odiaba. Por lo visto, ella levantó la mano, y el profesor la tildó. Tras llamar a otra alumna llamada Catalina, era mi turno.

"Catra" dijo leyendo la hoja, y levanté la mano. Marcando la hoja con mi asistencia, volvió a leer el papel y preguntó "Disculpa Catra, no hay ningún apellido en la hoja de asistencia. Por curiosidad, ¿te olvidaste de rellenarlo?"

"No, simplemente no tengo uno." Respondí.

⁂

"Catra" dijo leyendo la hoja mi padrastro... me tenía que acostumbrar que en la universidad iba a ser mi profesor. Espera... ¿Catra? Mire hacia donde se había levantado la mano y Catra era... Catra. Era aquella niña morena con la que pasaba horas y horas antes de ser adoptada, era su... mejor amiga. Se había olvidado completamente de Catra, no podía ser.

"Disculpa Catra, no hay ningún apellido en la hoja" continuo después de marcar la hoja. Mierda. Eso significa que no la habían adoptado... y que estuvo sola todos esos años.

No me pude concentrar el resto de la clase. Me la pase pensando en aquella chica que estaba ahí, y que quisiera ir a decirle "Catra, ¿Cómo estás?" pero probablemente no se acordaría, y si lo hiciera, estaría enojada con ella... La voz de Glimmer me sacó de mi nube de pensamientos.

"¿Adora?" volvió a repetir. Cuando la miré, muy preocupada me dijo "ya termino la clase, ¿en qué te quedaste pensando?"

"En Catra" contesté, pensando que iba a saber de qué hablaba. "Ah, anda a saber porque no tiene apellido" respondió...

"¿Qué?" respondí mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella no me prestaba atención, guardando todas las cosas que había sacado encima de la mesa. Apenas había escrito algo, así que no sabía a quien le tenía que pedir las anotaciones del día.

Mire adelante y estaba Catra hablando con el profesor y con la oyente. Me paré e iba a caminar hacia ella, pero ella se despidió de ambos.

"¿Adora?" me llamaba Glimmer, "¿la conoces?".

Lo único que atiné a decirle fue "yo tampoco tuve apellido, ¿recuerdas?" y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

⁂

La primera clase había estado completa de temas que no conocía, pero al parecer las notas que yo tomaba eran diferentes a las que tomaba la oyente que se llamaba Aimee, así que de curiosa intenté acercarme a ella.

"Disculpa, Aimee" dije, y probablemente si lo decía un poco más bajo, iba a ser un susurro.

"¿Si, Catra?" me respondió, dejando de escribir y prestándome atención.

"Quería saber en qué estaba tomando nota, ya que siento que estábamos prestando atención a dos cosas totalmente diferentes" pregunté. Eso le saco una risita, volviendo a mirar sus notas.

"Más que nada el uso de la bibliografía que hace Micah y de la forma que explica la materia. Yo a esta materia la tuve hace 7 años con él, cuando también remplazaba a Light Hope, y a mi creer es uno de los mejores profesores de la institución" comentó Aimee

"Eso no te va a subir puntos en el final Aimee" dijo Micah metiéndose a la conversación, acercándose a su escritorio. "Aimee antes de las vacaciones de verano rindió el final y todavía está esperando la nota."

"Sigo sin entender por qué tarda tanto, <Doctor en Historia Micah Luna>" le dijo Aimee haciendo énfasis en el nombre completo del profesor.

"Cuando seas profesora, si es la rama que deseas estudiar, sabrás que divertido es hacer sufrir a ciertos alumnos" le respondió Micah. "Sobre ti Catra, veo que prestaste atención en la clase"

"Estuvo bastante interesante" le dije con total sinceridad. Mi celular sonó, y recordé que Scorpia probablemente me estaba esperando. "Me olvidé que tengo que ir a la cafetería, buenas tardes" a lo que ambos me saludaron y me escapé del aula.

⁂

Scorpia llevaba haciendo fila un buen rato y ya estaba por ingresar. Le mandó un mensaje a Catra y ésta le respondió que estaba yendo.

Miró para atrás y la fila parecía tener fácil 100 alumnos, pues era bastante larga. Delante de ella había unas 30 personas. A lo lejos se la veía correr a que apodaba "gatita montes" cariñosamente, aunque ella lo detestaba.

Con Catra tenían una relación bastante especial. Al principio Catra era indiferente de su amistad, hasta llegó intentar dejarla de lado. Scorpia sabía que ella estaba mal, porque vio como Adora se fue de su escuela y sabía que ambas eran muy unidas. Al pasar de los años, se enteró que Catra era, al igual que Adora, huérfanas. Estaban al cuidado de una mujer adulta, que los niños le hacían llamar Sombra. A la morena la odiaba, pero parecía tener un vínculo muy fuerte con la rubia.

Poco a poco hizo que Catra socializara más, le presentó a Entrapta y de ahí se formó lentamente una amistad que la ayudó a ser más serena. Hoy su carita estaba más molesta de lo común, así que Scorpia prefirió no molestarla mucho. 

⁂

"Clase agotadora" dije en un suspiro tras llegar con Scorpia. Sentí la mano en mi hombro de la mayor y suspiré. "Además me la crucé".

"¿A quién?" preguntó Scorpia. "A la  _ rubia _ " le contesté de mala gana.

Scorpia se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decir ante eso. Ya le había dicho que en mis clases de introducción la había visto, pero me dijo que tal vez iba a estudiar otra rama de arte o iba a tomar otros horarios.

"¿Queres un abrazo?" me preguntó intentando animarme. "No pruebes tu suerte" sentencié. Sabía que no lo hacía de mala fe, y ella sabía que yo se eso, así que decidió esperar para comer.

De menú había costeleta al vino blanco. No podía creer que por tan poco dinero se pudiera comer tan bien. Scorpia se pasaba diciendo lo bueno que estaba, y sinceramente me dio una sonrisa y me hizo olvidar un poco del día que estaba teniendo. Scorpia tendría una clase mas hoy, pero yo ya estaba suelta hasta el miércoles.

Preferí esperarla dentro de la facultad, sentada repasando las notas y leyendo la bibliografía. No era que me costara mucho estudiar, pero prefería intentar repasar un poco, aunque sea ya que era una nueva etapa en mi vida y quería, finalmente, hacer las cosas bien.

En la secundaria la pase sin ganas, desaprobando todo el año y al final sacando notas milagrosas. Prefería no estudiar durante el año, prefería aprender como pelear, iba a bares y hasta me tienen respeto en uno bastante jodido. Intentaba conseguir algo de poder después de haber pasado tantos años con Adora protegiéndome en el orfanato y en la escuela, pero sin ella, pasé por mucho.

Intenté dejar todo eso de lado cuando pisé la universidad. Consejo de Scorpia que al fin escuché. Tenía que caminar hacia delante, dejar todo lo que había vivido atrás para intentar ser mejor...

Intenté dejar de ser una mala amiga, una mala compañera. De verdad estaba intentando.

Cerré el libro porque ya no me estaba concentrando mucho y me quedé pensando. Adora... vivimos tantos días lindos. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida fue cuando con ella nos encontramos dinero y fuimos a un arcade. Me acuerdo como me regaño la encargada y Adora me ayudó diciendo que era culpa de ella. No le creyeron, pero para no molestarla decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Recordaba esos días hermosos con ella, cuando su imagen se hizo presente.

"¿Catra?" escuché su voz después de tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo sola. Si podía pensar en momentos lindos, también puedo pensar en momentos de mierda. Con su primer llamado solo pude verme a mi llorar por cómo se iba.

Catra... su voz mencionando mi nombre. Me daba bronca. No sabía porque, porque entendía dentro de mí que era una tontería seguir enojada por eso. Pero soy terca, supongo.

"Hola, Adora" respondí de la peor forma que se me ocurrió. "¿Necesitas algo?" dije casi como un susurro, mientras abría el libro para intentar terminar la conversación rápido.

"Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?" me decía nerviosa, sentándose en el banco delante mío. "Si, cuanto tiempo sin vernos" respondí cortante. De verdad no quería hablar con ella hoy.

"Quería pedirte si..." Adora... Adora... te acercas a mi después de años y lo primero que haces es pedirme algo. Si no fuera porque quiero cambiar, ya te hubiese echado.

"¿Copiaste algo hoy?" le pregunté sin esperar a que tomara el valor. Negó con la cabeza baja. "Supongo que queres mis apuntes" dije, a lo que ella respondió mirándome.

Pensé en negarme, pero estaba en la universidad. Pensando bien, como Scorpia lo haría, hacerse enemigos el primer día sería una muy mala idea...  _ aunque quisiera de verdad que se vaya _ . Pero tampoco quería verla una segunda vez, y que posiblemente este con brillitos o el otro pelo bonito.

"Está bien, pero los tenes que copiar acá"

No quise verle la cara, solo tomé los apuntes y se los di, volviendo la vista al libro.

"Y... ¿Cómo te va?" intentó hacer conversación mientras leía los apuntes y los copiaba a su forma en su cuaderno. Bajé el libro y le respondí "de verdad no quiero hablar" mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo y siguió copiando.

Un rato pasó y ya Scorpia estaba buscándome. Respondí al mensaje diciéndole donde estaba y unos minutos después la vi caminar hacia donde estaba. Notó que estaba Adora delante mío y me hizo señas de por qué estaba ella ahí, a lo que yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

"Hoola Catra. Vos sos Adora, ¿no?" me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al lado mío. Adora la miró y le respondió al saludo.

"Si, si" contestó concentrada. "¿Se conocen de antes con Catra?" – y no se cansaba de intentar meter conversación todo el tiempo.

"Algo así, desde hace bastante" decía mientras sacaba su cuaderno. Mirándome a mí me conto acerca de su día y cada tanto Adora intentaba meter a un comentario, a lo que Scorpia respetuosamente le llevaba la corriente. Pero yo sabía que no le caía bien.

Ser amigos con Scorpia era fácil. No porque fuera ingenua; yo conocía bien lo que era esa chica y no tenía un pelo de tonta, pero es la persona más amable que creo conocer en mi vida. Es el tipo de persona en detener todo si ve a una persona llorar, incluso si no la conoce.

Por eso mismo, el hecho de separarse un poco de Adora significaba que la rubia no le caía de todo bien. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero Scorpia podía hacer lo que quiera.

Yo me quedé en silencio, hasta que noté que a la chica que tenía delante mío le quedaba poco para terminar de escribir.

"¿Hoy tenes más clases?" fue la primera cosa que escuchó Adora desde que la intenté callar. Adora levantó la mirada, pero yo le estaba hablando a Scorpia. "No, ¿por qué?" me respondió.

"Tengo ganas de cantar un poco". Cerré mi libro y la miré a Adora. "¿Terminaste? Nos tenemos que ir".

"Catra" me susurró Scorpia. Le molestaba que esté descendiendo de vuelta a lo que era antes, pero a mí me molestaba más estar viendo la imagen de Adora delante de mí.

"Eh" miró la rubia hacia las notas y vio si le faltaba algo. Después de comprobar todo, me devolvió las hojas con un "gracias". Yo le respondí que intentara prestar más atención.

"Estamos en la universidad, Adora. Los profesores no te van a perdonar como en la secundaria" dije levantándome del asiento y tocando el hombro de mi amiga. Ella se levantó y guardando el cuaderno que estaba leyendo nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras. Scorpia la saludó, yo pasé de ella.

"Espera" dijo haciendo que Scorpia se detenga, pero yo seguí caminando. "¿Nos podemos ver algún día de estos?"

Mi amiga habló por mí, cosa que no pensaba que lo haría. "No cuentes con eso, Adora".

La esperé en la puerta de abajo, ella tardó unos segundos más en bajar la escalera, y nos fuimos juntas hacia el centro de la ciudad con ella contándome lo increíble que fue su primera clase.

Ay Adora... Tengo tantas ganas de odiarte, pero no puedo.

Pero si seguís así, me vas a hacer odiarte. 

⁂

Llegamos al departamento a las 3 de la tarde. La tostadora seguía intacta, sugerí que hagamos algo para comer y que veamos algo en mi pieza. Scorpia se alegró de la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo, ya que yo me la pasaba estudiando porque me costaba mucho y ella estaba ocupada con otras cosas de su trabajo también.

Ni me acuerdo de que comimos, solo me acuerdo quedarme dormida tras dejar los platos en la mesita de luz y despertarme pegada a mi amiga abrazándola.

Era una situación atípica, pero no me molestaba y seguramente a Scorpia tampoco. Aunque me costara admitirlo, la quería mucho.

"Perdón" le susurré. Ella estaba con el celular, a lo que me respondió "¿por qué?". "Vos ya sabes porque".

"No te preocupes, Cat"

"Odio que me llames Cat" 

⁂

Se hicieron como las 7 de la tarde y cayó Entrapta al departamento con una sonrisa que veía cuando le fue muy bien en el día. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a arreglar la tostadora, contando sus aventuras por la universidad y como ya algunos profesores la habían tachado de "caótica" por lo que logró escuchar. Scorpia le preguntó si quería salir con nosotras a hacer karaoke, a lo que ella se negó rotundamente diciendo que tenía que descansar porque todos los días iban a ser iguales. Después de arreglar la tostadora y comprobar que no iba a explotar la mañana siguiente, se tiró a la cama y se durmió plácidamente. Con Scorpia nos reíamos de lo loca que era y nos preparamos para salir.

Le dije que algo así nomás, pero ella igual se maquilló y se vistió mejor de lo que yo me vestí. Con un simple jean y una camisa salí, no me importaban mucho las apariencias y menos cuando iba al bar de Crimson Waste porque ahí ya de entrada todos me tenían bastante respeto. Al entrar la dueña me saludó y me invito para tomar, a lo que yo me negué. Le alquilé un cuarto para hacer karaoke porque no tenía el ánimo de hacer algo público, y ahí pasamos con Scorpia.

Ella si tomó, nada con mucho alcohol igual. Dos cervezas creo que llego a consumir en la hora y media que estuvimos ahí. Yo preferí quedarme solo con el agua porque, aunque no tuviese mucho problema, no quería ponerme borracha en un mal día.

Ella cantó canciones para intentar hacerme sacar una risa, a lo que yo también agarre el micrófono y tuvimos una linda noche de chicas.  _ AC-DC _ nos tendría envidia de como cantamos  _ Highway to Hell _ con toda la emoción y a Scorpia le encantó mi versión a capella de  _ Toxic _ . No me cansaba de escuchar cantar a mi amiga cantar  _ Bring me to life _ porque, aunque no sea una persona que estudió canto o siquiera le interesara más que para hacer karaoke, le ponía toda la emoción y me encantaba.

Después a modo de broma me retó a que cante  _ I just wanna live _ de  _ Good Charlotte _ para que la cante a modo de rockero retirado, de esos que ya no le importa nada como le gusta que imite. Como era una canción que me gustaba simplemente la canté normal.

Sugirió  _ Gazoline _ de  _ H-Blockx _ pero no la conocía, así que me la cantó ella. Estaba tan buena que la agregué a mi playlist para correr, y le pedí que algún día la cantemos juntas cuando me la aprendiera. Acepto gustosa, como siempre.

Después de un par de canciones más ya nos quedaba la última. Ella me la dejó para que cantase lo que quisiera. Puse mi lista de reproducción en aleatorio y la primera canción que salió fue  _ Hurt _ de  _ Nine Inch Nails _ . Scorpia me dijo que eligiera otra canción, pero al verla la quise cantar.

Empieza lento, pero en el coro ya empieza a subir el tono para volverlo a bajar en el segundo verso. Poco a poco fui recordando a Adora nuevamente. Como dice la canción, todavía sentía dolor. Me fui rompiendo con cada palabra después de  _ I'm still right here _ .

_ My sweetest friend... everyone I know, goes away, in the end... _

Ya el coro lo cantaba con bronca, al borde de las lágrimas. Antes de terminar la canción ya no pude más, y antes de que pudiese largarme a llorar sentí el cálido abrazo de Scorpia.

"No estás sola" me dijo. "Ya no más".

Pude llorar junto a alguien después de años. Pude soltar lo que tenía atravesado tanto tiempo.

Me faltaba eso.

Me hacía falta llorar un poco con alguien que me acompañe. 

⁂

Adora estaba rara. Apenas llego a casa se fue a su pieza sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Mi madre me preguntó por ambas, a lo que fui sincera y le conté sobre lo que había pasado. Ella se preocupó por Adora e intento golpear su puerta para hablar con ella, pero ella no quería hablar con nadie.

Cuando llegó Micah, mi padre, estaba molesto ya que no le prestamos atención en clase. Mi mamá obviamente se puso de su lado. Cuestión que no podía salir de la casa esa semana y tenía que préstale más atención a la universidad.

Me acosté en mi cama y me puse a charlar con Bow. Intentamos hablar por el grupo que tenemos entre los tres, pero Adora ni leía los mensajes.

Fui hasta su cuarto y toqué la puerta. Como no hubo respuesta, decidí hablarle por si me escuchara.

"Disculpa Adora, no sabía sobre eso..."... No había respuesta, solo escuche pasos, el clic de la cerradura abrirse y pasos, seguidos del colchón recibiendo a un cuerpo con todo.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré bocabajo.

"¿Adora?" dije acercándome y sentándome en la cama. Acaricie su pelo, suave como siempre. Nunca tuve otros ojos por mi hermanastra, pero si reconozco que es hermosa y que más de un chico (y alguna chica también) me pregunto sobre ella.

"¿Es sobre la chica de la Universidad?" pregunte. Ella asintió con su cabeza débilmente. "La conoces, ¿verdad?"

No tuve respuesta, pero supuse que sí. "Quizás tendrías que caminar un poco, mañana podemos hablar un poco" dije suavemente acariciando su pelo.

Ella se levantó y me miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados, estaba llorando antes de que yo entrara. Fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara. No me dijo nada en el trayecto, aunque paró después de ponerse la campera y agarrar una etiqueta de cigarrillos que no sabía que tenía y me sonrió. "De esto a nadie" diría normalmente.

Se vistió bien y bajó las escaleras. Escuche que saludo a Micah y dijo que iría a caminar un poco. Escuche como él le decía que no vuelva muy tarde, y la puerta cerrarse.

⁂

Glimmer es... como la hermana que hubiese deseado tener. Podía estar mal a veces, pero ella encontraba la forma de ayudarme. Encendí un cigarrillo que había comprado hace meses, pero solo había sacado dos de la caja.

Llegue a un parque principal de la ciudad. Estaban prendidas las luces y había gente caminando y paseando. Yo me senté en un banco, crucé las piernas, y miraba para el cielo saboreando el tabaco en mis labios.

Era algo que me mataba. No estaba bien ni está bien fumar. Pero había algo del sabor que me gustaba. Suspire. Que mierda estoy haciendo.

Adora no llora por una chica. Adora no fuma, no sale a caminar a altas horas. No pierde ni una sola clase.

Sin embargo, yo no parecía ser Adora desde que la vi. Catra me hacía ser otra persona, incluso cuando era más chica.

Terminé el cigarrillo y lo apagué, guardándolo en la caja para tirarlo en algún basurero cuando pudiese. Me senté y seguía mirando el cielo, hasta que escuché la voz de dos personas que parecían un poco borrachas. "Yo te esperarée" cantaba una.

_ "Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma _

_ Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida _

_ Que a raíz de tu partida se quedó solo gritando, pero a media voz"  _ cantaba una voz conocida. Me di vuelta y me dio gracia ver a la morena que me trató indiferente estando tan alegre, probablemente el alcohol había hecho algo de efecto en ella. Para no amargarle la noche me moví de su ruta, pero me puse cerca para escucharlas cantar.

_ "Siento que la vida se me va por qué no estoy contigo _

_ Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño" _

Cantaba como si fuera fácil decir tantas palabras sin respirar. Al escuchar la letra mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me hubiese gustado que esas palabras fueran para mí, pero seguro eran para su amiga de dos metros que la miraba con ojitos enamorados...  _ ¿por qué me importa? _

Decidí irme, prefería no escuchar más de la canción que cantaba Catra a su presunta amada. Pero más que el sentimiento de derrota que tenía antes, sentía un poco de felicidad al saber que ella había conseguido a alguien más, y pudo seguir con su vida. 

Quizás, solo quizás, algún día puedan ser amigas de vuelta. Espero volver a ver esa parte de Catra de vuelta.

Espero.

Quiero.


	2. Vergüenza

Me dolía un poco la cabeza. Anoche tomé alcohol después de meses de ser abstemia, así que me pegó más de lo que recordaba.

No solía ser débil con las bebidas, pero si me afectaban un poco al día después. Por suerte hoy era uno de los benditos días que no tenía clases. La siguiente clase que tendría seria Dibujo, y en el mismo día tendría Grabado.

Decidí tomarme el día libre, y si durante la tarde me sentía mejor iba a ver qué temas me tomarían mañana.

Mire la hora y eran las 10 de la mañana. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha. Fui a la habitación de Scorpia y la desperté para preguntarle si tenia clases. Me respondió que sí, a la tarde. Le pregunté si quería ir a almorzar a la universidad y me respondió afirmativamente, pero que iba a tardar en despertarse.

Agarré su celular y puse una alarma para dentro de 45 minutos, y después una de 50, y después una de 55. Guardé mi billetera y me fui del departamento.

Por el camino al comedor pasé por un kiosco y le compré un café de paso. Era más caro el café que el almuerzo, pero que más da. Así como estaba me puse en la fila, pero era de los primeros así que no iba a tardar mucho cuando abriera la cafetería en pasar.

Vi llegar el mismo vehículo que ayer y se bajó Micah enfrente de la universidad, acompañado de alguien. No le di mucha importancia, pero pensé que podría llegar a estar Adora en las clases del martes. Si era así, significaría que no la vería los jueves.

Me senté en el pasto y miraba al cielo. Estaba tan lindo el día que casi me olvido para que estaba ahí. Ya se me había pasado bastante la resaca con el café que me tomé y no era mucho lo que me dolía.  _ A veces soy demasiada exagerada  _ para no tener que estudiar, pero al final termino haciéndolo porque “es mi futuro” y todas esas cosas que dice Scorpia.

Agarré mi celular y me puse a ver cosas en mis redes sociales. Scorpia había subido algunas fotos mientras yo cantaba con un hashtag “Noche de chicas”. Le di me gusta y seguí bajando.

Había unas fotos en el parque, y un video. Abrí el video y era de mí cantando “Yo te esperare”. Odiaba ese tema  _ (en realidad no, pero era uno de esos gustos culposos que me hubiese gustado llevar a la tumba) _ .

Veía como la gente me miraba raro, lo cual me saco una sonrisa. Obvio que me daba vergüenza la situación, pero me daba un poco igual como la gente me vea. Entre toda la gente me pareció ver una silueta conocida.

Retrocedí el video y creí ver a Adora ahí, fumando viendo al cielo. Después nos vio a nosotras y se fue.

_ Mierda _ .

Creo que si me hubiesen pasado con un pimiento por la cabeza no estaría ardiendo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. “ _ ¿Me habrá reconocido? Seguro que lo hizo” _ .

Seguí bajando hasta que me encontré con la sección de “personas que quizás conozcas”. Todo el tema de las redes sociales me daba miedo a veces, y una de esas razones era esa sección.

Con exactitud me mostró varios compañeros que tenía, incluso me mostró el perfil de Aimee. También apareció el de Adora. Adora Luna.

“Adora Luna” susurré para mi misma. A su lado estaba el perfil de su hermanastra, Glimmer Luna.

La foto de perfil de Adora la mostraba feliz, sacando la lengua a la persona que estaba sacando la foto. Parecía ser en su habitación, o por lo menos en el interior de una casa. La de brillitos eran con la rubia y con una persona que nunca había visto, pero parecía simpática.

Estaba por abrir el perfil de Adora, pero la puerta del comedor se abrió. Vi la hora y eran cerca de las 11. Le mandé un mensaje a Scorpia y me respondió que ya estaba saliendo.

Me paré y lentamente fui entrando. Antes de que nos atendieran llegó Scorpia y pudimos comer juntas.

“Hoy no tenias nada que hacer, ¿verdad?” me preguntó, devorando su plato. “Exacto, estoy libre todo el día”.

“Sobre eso…” me miró con esa carita que significaba “te voy a pedir algo”.

“¿Qué necesitas?” pregunté comiendo mi plato, mirando mi celular. “Huntara me preguntó ayer si podías pasar hoy por el bar” respondió.

“¿Huntara te pidió eso a vos?” dije.

“No te hagas la sorprendida, si te lo preguntaba ayer ella o yo ibas a responder que sí y no ibas a ir” y pensé que tan atenta era Scorpia al darse cuenta de esos detalles… o las veces que la habré dejado plantada a ella o a algunos más.

“Supongo que podría pasar después de correr un poco” sentencié, terminando mi plato. “¿Hay postre hoy?”

Me respondió positivamente, pero me dijo que no iba a comer porque se tenia que ir a clases. La saludé y se fue con su clásico “Cuídate Cat” y yo le siseé como solía hacer cuando era chica. Me daría vergüenza si lo hiciera alguna persona que no fuera yo, pero yo soy yo y hago lo que quiero.

Comí un hermoso postre que habían preparado y me fui contenta hacia el departamento. Me la crucé a Entrapta, así que la saludé ya que en la mañana ella no estaba. Me dijo que ya la habían metido en problemas porque para estar en tantas materias ella modificó el website y al parecer en el primer día los profesores tuvieron muchas quejas.  _ Clásico _ .

“¿Y qué castigo te dieron?” pregunté. “Ya que les mostré las vulnerabilidades y les conté mis ideas sobre cómo me gustaría rendir las materias, lo van a dejar pasar. Tuve una charla laaaarga con el director que me costó la primera clase del día, pero él me permitió seguir mi plan de estudio por mas loco que sea” dijo.

“¿Por qué me lo suponía?” dije sonriendo.

“Porque soy Entrapta” dijo triunfante. “Ahora tengo que ir a clases, ¿vos tenes algo que hacer?”

“Un par de cosas mas tardes, pero me tienen si—“ y no llegue a responder que ya me dijo “Entra a mi computadora y agarra un archivo que está en mi escritorio que dice “Vul.Uni.Eth.2019.rtf”, mételo en un pendrive de los que tengo ahí que estén marcados con un papel blanco y llévaselo al rector, después te pago” dijo mirándome a los ojos, y yo la miraba a ella intentando descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. “Me tengo que ir, adiooooos” dijo volviendo a correr por su vida dirigiéndose hacia su facultad.

Suspiré fuerte y entré al departamento. Fui hacia la habitación de Entrapta y una voz dijo “Acceso temporal permitido a: Catra”. La computadora ya estaba prendida, y lista para usarse. Tecnología de última generación señores.

Busqué el pendrive que me dijo. Tenia varios, pero algunos tenían una etiqueta blanca que correspondían a los que estaban listos para usar. Conecté uno a la computadora y en el escritorio había tantas cosas que tuve que abrir el buscador. Puse las iniciales de lo que me dijo, V u l y aparecieron miles de archivos. Me dijo algo de uni, así que después de un espacio puse Uni y ahí apareció el archivo que buscaba, “Vul.Uni.Eth.2019.rtf”. Le di clic derecho, enviar al pendrive y cuando terminó de copiarse salí de la habitación. Mientras salía pude ver los experimentos que estaba haciendo, y parecía que estaba intentando hacer un robot con piernas y todo. Salí y el seguro de la habitación se puso solo.

Tocaron la puerta. Camine hacia ella y fijándome en la mirilla estaba Adora del otro lado. Me preparé mentalmente para ser indiferente, aunque todos mis sentimientos se cruzaran y quería golpearla y abrazarla al mismo tiempo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, la miré a los ojos y le pregunté  _ “¿Qué necesitas?” _ con la voz más tranquila que se me ocurrió.

“Hola, eh, buenos días Catra” decía nerviosa, viendo un papel que tenia el número de mi habitación. “¿Estas ocupada?” preguntó para mi sorpresa.

“Si, tengo que llevarle algo al rector” dije levantando la mano mostrándole el pendrive de Entrapta. Miró al pendrive y volvió a mirarme a mí. Hecha un saco de nervios, volvió a preguntarme algo.

“Ah, eh, esto, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?”. Scorpia hubiese puesto una mano en el hombro porque, aunque ella no le cayera bien, era el tipo de persona que le gustaba solucionar problemas. Suspiré, y le respondí “Me molesta, pero si queres seguirme hazlo”. Di varios pasos hacia Adora, y ella se hizo a un lado. Cerré la puerta con la llave y empecé a caminar. Escuché pasos atrás mío, pero no decía nada. A mitad del camino escuché que me hizo una pregunta, “¿Estás enojada?”.

No pensaba que iba a hacerme esa pregunta, y paré de caminar. Escuche como ella no se acercó a mí. “Si, Adora. Me dejaste sola.”

Yo me alejaba, y ya no escuchaba los pasos de la rubia. 

⁂

Suspiré al llegar a la puerta de la rectoría. Pasé y vi a una persona que parecía ser la secretaria del lugar. “Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?” decía aquella persona con cierto aire de  _ quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí _ .

“Mi amiga Entrapta me dijo que le traiga un archivo al rector, me dijo que se lo tenía que dar al rector” contesté. “Pasa por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha” dijo, casi como lo haría una grabación preestablecida cuando llamas a una empresa por teléfono.

Toqué la puerta y una voz gruesa me indico que pasara. Una persona alta, morocha con manchas blancas en la cara y en las manos. Estaba usando un vestido negro, con un colgante rojo.

“Catra, ¿verdad?” dijo la persona delante de mí. “Entrapta me hablo de ti, mucho gusto, me llamo Hordak”.

“No se metió en mucho problema, ¿verdad?” dije acercándome a la silla. El seguía leyendo papeles, y tardo unos segundos en responder. “No, no. De hecho, lo que traes es lo que la salvó de acciones mayores”

Le entregué el dispositivo y dejo sus papeles en la mesa para agarrarlo y conectarlo a la computadora. Se puso sus anteojos que estaban sobre la mesa y abrió el documento.

“Interesante” decía moviendo la rueda del ratón. “Tu amiga si que es especial, ¿eh?” dijo sonriéndome.

“Cuando estaba en la escuela siempre estaba fuera de clases arreglando cosas o en los conductos de aire. Una vez se cayó desde una altura considerable, se paró, pidió disculpas y se fue. Poco después la vimos en el mismo conducto poniendo el panel que se llevó reforzándolo” dije recordando el momento que la conocí. Cayó delante mío la loca.

El rector se reía de mi anécdota, asintiendo con la cabeza creyendo la loca historia que le estaba contando. “Le hago una pregunta. ¿Ella aceptaría una propuesta de trabajar para nosotros?”

“Probablemente sí, si le brindan la tecnología que ella pide. Lo que más le molesta es que le denieguen lo que necesita para que sea lo mejor, así que le advierto que lo piense bien”. Río nuevamente y terminó la charla. Me devolvió el pendrive y yo lo metí en el bolso. Lo saludé y salí de la sala.

Saliendo del pasillo escuché hablar a la recepcionista acerca de una obra de teatro. “Osea, no voy a actuar con él, ¿no entendes?” le decía la peliazul al teléfono enojada.

Recordé el mandado de Scorpia y tomé un taxi hacia el bar. Por el recorrido veo las calles que caminé tantas veces cuando era chica y me escapaba de los cuidados de la malvada mujer que estaba en el orfanato. Recordaba las veces que estaba con Adora, y las veces que la salvé de que la retaran. Bah, nunca la retaban a ella, si no que le decía que era mala influencia juntarse conmigo y cosas similares.

Como sea. 

El taxi paró. Le pagué con la tarjeta y salí del vehículo. Entré al bar y ahí estaba sentada Huntara con una pila de papeles. Levantó la vista y se alegró de verme.

“¡Catra!, que bueno que viniste” me decía mientras bajaba la vista para seguir leyendo y categorizando los papeles. “Me dieron los papeles de un terreno y pensaba agrandar la franquicia, pero primero tengo que poner en regla esta”

“Y yo que tengo que ver” dije sentándome en una silla enfrente de ella. “Que vos trabajas acá, quieras o no” replico.

“No, yo vengo cada tanto y hago lo que quiero porque siempre fue así”. Miraba los papeles y había formularios de todo tipo para presentar a la municipalidad. Formularios por el alcohol, por la música, por las garantías, por los trabajadores… la imprenta que le llevaba todo Huntara debería ser millonaria.

“Para ellos sos jefa, así que te vas a tener que hacer cargo” sentenció Huntara. “Vos te vas a hacer cargo de la otra sucursal, ¿te parece?” me dijo desafiante.

Una ayuda económica no vendría mal. Todo lo que venia trabajando desde que era niña y después cuando pude legalizarme estaban en una caja de ahorro a mi nombre (que era de Huntara, pero me la cedió apenas pudo).  _ Me hago la ruda diciendo que no tengo nada que ver, pero muchas cosas de Crimson se mueven por mí _ llegué a pensar en algún punto.

Linda relación de dependencia tenia, pero ahora ella me estaba proponiendo algo más serio. “Vos sabes Catra que no tenes que hacer mucho, ya tengo a mi gente trabajando para cada área del bar, pero si tendrías que monitorear que está todo bien”.

“Supongo que podría hacerse, mientras no interfiera con mis estudios” contesté. A Huntara la conozco desde los 14 años, y empecé a trabajar con ella a las pocas semanas de la primera charla. Ya a los 16 años mandaba junto a ella cada vez que me mandaba – todos los empleados y algún que otro cliente habitual me conocía me tenían respeto, y eso me agradaba.

Huntara me mostró algunos papeles, eran contratos civiles que ella ya había hecho con mis datos. Firmé y ya era legal; formaba parte oficialmente de  _ Crimson Waste _ , o por lo menos de la nueva sucursal.

“¿Le vas a cambiar de nombre o algo?” pregunté viendo los papeles que todavía hablaban de la asociación entre Huntara y yo pero que en ningún lado se hablaba del nuevo establecimiento.

“Todavía no lo tengo decidido, pero probablemente algo de la línea con Carmesí como lo es acá” me contestó. “Quédate tranquila que es mucho mas chico que este, es como un pasillo y el bar completo de acá, no tiene mesas ni nada”.

“Si es así podría ir hasta de bartender hasta que se haga famosa como la digna heredera de Crimson”.

“Si logras eso, ya podríamos hablar de expandir te digo. Crimson genera mucha ganancia porque tenemos un público de años. Gente como vos que venia  _ ilegalmente _ cuando era chica ahora tiene la edad como para que estos bares sean su salida del trabajo o del estudio, así que tenemos más clientela que nunca” me explicó. “Si vos antes ganabas 30$ por trabajar cuatro horas, ahora estarías haciendo como 120$”.

“Algún día tendré que ver esa cuenta que me depositas”

“Y, con las veces que invitaste rondas de cervezas nacionales, no se si te queda algo” me reprendió. “Fueron un par de veces, y no creo que haya sido mucho”.

“Catra”, me miró a los ojos y siguió, “la última vez fueron como 540$ en 10 minutos que te gastaste”

“Estaba borracha y había una chica linda, la quería impresionar” dije escondiendo mis mejillas ruborizadas.

“¿Y como te fue esa noche?”

“Caminé con 540$ menos en el banco y sin nadie al lado” dije perdiendo la discusión.

La ayudé con el papeleo. Poco le quedaba, ya que lo estaba haciendo hace rato ya. Los últimos papeles que le quedaban organizar eran los del nuevo negocio, y le dije que me encargaría de hacer el diseño del local yo más luego.

Me levanté, agarré una cerveza de la heladera, pasé por la computadora y tras iniciar sesión la pagué para volverme a sentar en el mismo lugar.

“Sabes que no tenes que pagar por cosas en tu negocio, ¿no?”

“Esta bueno tener control del inventario. Además, quería comprobar si estaba en negativo”.

“¿Y?”

“5 cifras” 

⁂

_ Querido diario. _

_ Intente hablarle a Catra. Me crucé a su compañera de cuarto cuando estaba preguntando acerca de ella en la oficina del rectorado. La chica que estaba ahí no quiso brindarme información, pero – ¿Entrapta creo que se llamaba? – me dijo dónde estaba su departamento. _

_ La vi. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando abrió la puerta. Ella se molestó de verme y hasta me lo dijo en la cara. _

_ Me dejaste sola. _

_ No fue mi elección. O tal vez sí tuve elección de hablarle, pero nunca lo hice. Me olvide completamente de ella… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? _

_ Recordé los días que nos pasábamos hablando horas y horas incluso cuando era la hora de dormir. _

_ ¿Cómo podría faltar todo eso en mi vida sin darme cuenta? _

_ Espero que ella me de otra oportunidad algún día. _

_ Pero parece que ese día no será pronto. _

_ Adora. _

⁂

Leí los mensajes del grupo. Al parecer Bow tuvo un día pesado, y Glimmer como estaba castigada se vio una serie. Le pregunté acerca del estudio, y ella me contestó sobre que “ya sabia lo que iban a estudiar”.

Iba a tener razón nuevamente, pero no quería presionarla mucho porque sabría que se enojaría. “Solo diiigo, que tal vez, ¿deberías estudiar un poco?” le mandó Bow.

Dejé mi celular a un lado y me llegaron varias notificaciones de Glimmer.

Me tiré en la cama y miré hacia el techo. Mañana tendría clases de nuevo con Catra, y no sabía ni como verla.

Largué un suspiro, y los ojos se me fueron cerrando hasta que caí en un sueño profundo.


End file.
